


Good Books and Goodbyes

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And also compulsive absentmindedness in the face of a good book, Astronauts, Featuring all the Author's feelings about Terry Pratchett, Fluff, M/M, Reading, That's a lie, featuring a portion of the Author's feelings about Terry Pratchett, well no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A kiss prompt request from tumblr, Bodhi and Luke.Luke was nearing the end of the chapter when he heard a soft creak from the bedroom door. Bodhi entered the room and Luke, absently, his eyes still riveted to the page, tipped his cheek toward Bodhi, expecting a kiss. He got the kiss, as soft lips brushed his cheek, accompanied by a warm chuckle that vaguely filtered though his attention on the story.





	Good Books and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/gifts).



> Prompted by [Dolly Bassett](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/), who asked for Bodhi/Luke from NASA!verse. This is the universe that includes Passing Orbits, however, you absolutely do not need to have read that one to understand and enjoy the following fluff.

* * *

Luke tucked his legs into a tight ball, curling his body around the book as he rested against the edge of the couch. He hadn't expected much from a book titled "Going Postal." But, Bodhi had sang the books praises, so when Luke found himself between books (and certain that if he spent one minute longer reviewing astronaut training protocols he was going to explode), he had cracked open the slim novel. And sure enough, Bodhi was right. It was amusing and charming in a way he hadn't expected, with surprising insight into navigating a government bureaucracy. 

Luke's experience wrangling NASA's byzantine in-groups, cultural norms, and piles of red tape gave him a deep and profound connection to that particular aspect of the materiel. 

Luke was nearing the end of the chapter when he heard a soft creak from the bedroom door. Bodhi entered the room and Luke, absently, his eyes still riveted to the page, tipped his cheek toward Bodhi, expecting a kiss. He got the kiss, as soft lips brushed his cheek, accompanied by a warm chuckle that vaguely filtered though his attention on the story. 

Bodhi rested his chin against Luke's shoulder, peering down at the same text. "Enjoying it?" 

"Yes." Luke said, mostly on autopilot, unable to tear himself away from the book. Someone was currently inventing stamp collecting, and Luke found himself faintly angry that he was so interested. This wasn't something that should be capturing his attention. And yet, here he was. 

Bodhi didn't shift, staying hunched over next to Luke. Expecting something more? Luke rotated his head, putting his lips within Bodhi's reach. Bodhi gave another soft exhale of amusement and kissed Luke's lips, finally straightening. 

He still didn't move away, though, leaving Luke in peace with his book. Just as Luke was resigning himself to needing to look up off the page, Bodhi said, "So, I'll see you in four days, then?" 

"Yeah," Luke said, autopilot once again taking over his mouth, providing the automatic answers so his higher processing could stay involved with— 

Wait.

"What?" Luke blurted, looking up at Bodhi, eyes widening as he saw Bodhi in full pilot's regalia, eyes sparking with amusement as he looked down at Luke on the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Beijing. I did tell you this." 

"Did you tell me while I was reading?" Luke asked. 

Bodhi nodded, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. "In one ear?" 

"And out the other," Luke admitted. "At least, when it's a really good book." 

"I am glad you're enjoying it. But yes, Beijing, four days, leaving now. And I have to admit, I was hoping for a bit more of a kiss than that." 

Luke set his book down, carefully tucking a napkin between the pages, and then obliged him. The kiss was warm, intimate, and playful—Luke giggling as Bodhi nipped at Luke's lower lip. As they pulled back, Luke asked, "And why am I not coming with you? I'd like to see Beijing again. It's been awhile." 

"You really don't remember this conversation?" 

"...it's a very good book?" 

"You told me you had a conference...thing. Do you? Or was that a blatant lie told by your subconscious in order to get me to go away and leave you alone with your novel?" Bodhi still looked incredibly amused, delighted by Luke's distraction in the face of a good book. 

"I...no, I do have a conference. You're right. I'm right?" 

"Whichever. I'll see you Tuesday." Bodhi leaned in and gave Luke another kiss, soft and comfortable. 

Luke's arms tightened around Bodhi's neck. "I promise, I will miss you." 

"Liar. Won't even notice I'm gone. I've been replaced by literature." 

"That's the lie!' Luke laughed. "I'm going to finish the book at some point, after all. I'll miss you terribly then." 

"There's a sequel." 

"Oh, god, don't tell me that, I do need to get work done at some point." 

"It's the green one. Second shelf from the top on the red bookshelf."

Luke's eyes dragged over unwilling, finding the book. "I see it," he said, glumly. "I'm going to be so unprepared for the conference."

"I could take the books with me."

"Don't you dare," Luke gave a playful growl, stepping to the side and rotating the two of them so his body was between his book and the possible thief. "I'll improvise my speech. I'm very good at that." 

"So I've got a bit longer before you waste away pining after me?"

"Another eleven or so hours, at least." Luke and Bodhi smiled at each other for a long moment, before Luke said softly, "I miss you already." 

"Always the romantic." Bodhi leaned in and pressed a kiss to Luke's cheek. "Tuesday. Dinner. And I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the book." 

"I'll be here," Luke promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompt over on [tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) this one was "routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing." 
> 
> Fun story - the rough draft of this was written in an airport outside of Stockholm, Sweden, at about 2:30am local time, when I had already been awake for over twenty hours. I was pleasantly surprised when I opened it up for editing, that it really didn't need too much polishing :D


End file.
